


Welcome to Somnia cafe!

by Ghostwritemylife



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwritemylife/pseuds/Ghostwritemylife
Summary: Minji owns a special coffeeshop in a unique town.Yoohyeon is moving to said town because of her interest in mythology.Worlds collide.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Welcome to Somnia cafe!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be part of a ficfest that never actually went through. It's been sitting there for months now so here it is finally ready to see the light. Hope you enjoy! 

Softly, the bell over the wooden entrance door rings, signaling a new customer. The door closes with a thud, its heavy weight ensuring it’s closed securely behind the latest entry. A girl with long dark brown hair turns towards the sound with a wide smile on her lips. Her eyes form into the shape of crescent moons as she sweeps her hair over her left shoulder, greeting the customer with a light bow of her head. The air around her seems to glow, glitters seemingly sparkling around her, lighting up her face even more. 

‘Good afternoon, welcome to Somnia! How can I help you?’ Her soft voice and easy-going demeanor instantly pull new customers further into the small establishment. Walking further, the customer flashes a smile and places a quick order at the bar. After paying and receiving a buzzer from the barista, they settle down at a small table for two near the window and enjoy the atmosphere the coffee shop offers.

Walking towards the kitchen, the barista passes through a light wooden door and leans against the kitchen counter comfortably, eyes raking over the dozens of pastries ready to go into the oven. ‘Minji, what’s the order?’ Snapping her head up, her attention turns to her chef and best friend, Bora. The smaller girl sighs and sets a hand on her hip. ‘Can you stop eyeing the pastries? These are meant for the customers!’ 

Sighing, Minji nods and slides the order ticket to Bora. Looking it over, she turns around and starts plating up a freshly baked waffle with chocolate syrup and deer blood drizzle, warm of course. ‘There’s been more vamps passing by again, huh?’ Nodding, Minji agrees. ‘I guess they can’t resist the idea of our infused drinks and food.’ Laughing heartily, the small chef slides the plate over to Minji who takes it with a smile and turns back to head into the bar area. ‘Don’t forget that we have a meeting with Siyeon tonight to talk about this month’s numbers!’ Yelling back quickly, Minji disappears into the front of the shop. 

After quickly and masterfully putting together a tray with the waffle and requested blood-infused americano, she mutters under her breath and smiles as the customer's buzzer starts lighting up and vibrating on their table. They quickly get up to collect it and, with a warm thanks, get back to their seat. 

Looking around, Minji sighs contently. All her customers are enjoying their various drinks and pastries, both supernatural and human. She’s proud of her coffee shop and how it managed to become a safe haven for all species of supernaturals as well as humans. Cleaning her bar again, she looks at the clock, noting that their part-timer will come in in 30 minutes. 

  
  


***

  
  


‘Gahyeonnie!’ Smiling brightly, Bora greets her little sister, hugging her tightly. She’s used to being babied, despite her being taller than her elder sister. Chuckling she leans into the hug, happy she gets to work with her favourite people. She’s known Minji since she was very young. Bora and Minji have been friends for as long as she can remember so in a way, she feels like she has 2 elder sisters. ‘Yo, little bean!’ Or maybe 3, if you count her actual sister’s girlfriend of 3 years, accountant Lee Siyeon. Ruffling her hair, Siyeon towers over both Gahyeon and Bora. ‘How are my favourite girls doing?’ Smiling brightly, the accountant turns to her girlfriend, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. ‘Hey love.’ 

Bora’s eyes twinkle as she looks at the love of her life. Happy as can be, she wastes no time in jumping into Siyeon’s arms, clinging to her tightly. The 2 lovers get caught up in their own world as Minji walks Gahyeon to the back so the young girl can put on her apron and get to work. 

‘I wonder how long it’ll take before Siyeon gets her act together and finally proposes. I swear they’ve been clingy since the day they met.’ Gahyeon can’t help but chuckle at Minji’s comment. It’s true. Since the day Siyeon walked into the coffee shop and met eyes with Bora, who was re-filling the pastry displays, their hearts collided and the two became inseparable. 

After putting away her bag and hanging up her jacket, Gahyeon comfortably puts on her apron and ties her hair up into a loose ponytail. ‘I guess their time will come.’ Nodding, Minji grabs her recipe book and walks out with Gahyeon close on her heels. Truth be told, the young owner doesn’t really need a part-timer but it’s good for Gahyeon to have a job and gain experience as she’d love to follow her sister in the world of baking and cooking. Besides, this also allows for more time for Minji to work on her potions and spells.

‘Getting ready for Valentine’s?’ Gahyeon smiles as Minji nods. She can’t wait to see and taste what sweet and lovely drinks the elder will have ready by then. It’s only a month away and Minji is quite the perfectionist. ‘Any love potions in the making?’ Turning, Minji smiles at Bora. ‘I am trying but you and I both know it’s too risky to sell to the public.’ Nodding with a grimace, Bora remembers an incident from years ago when they first opened their shop. Let’s just say, the customer ended up finding out he was not in fact in love with his boyfriend and it led to a bad and dramatic break-up in the middle of the small coffee shop.

‘Definitely no true love potions. I don’t want a repeat of that incident either.’ The young witches share a smile and Siyeon nods. ‘What about a drink infused with a love enhancing potion?’ Raising an eyebrow, the girls turn their attention to the accountant. ‘I mean, that way couples or friends or anyone that’s spending Valentine’s together can feel even closer for that day while sharing a nice drink.’ Smiling softly, Siyeon scratches the back of her neck. A blush spreads across her cheeks. She’s a hopeless romantic behind her tough exterior and only the 3 girls at the bar know it.

‘That’s a great idea, babe!’ Bora praises her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her neck and pressing a soft kiss against her lips. Minji makes a quick note in her recipe book and smiles up at her friends. ‘I’ll have to look into how to make the duration only a few hours max and a potential counter potion in case someone reacts to it too strongly, but that actually might just work.’ 

Rolling her eyes at her sister’s antics, Gahyeon walks up to a table that’s recently been vacated, taking a cloth to clean it off. Muttering a spell under her breath, she leaves the table smelling like roses, the old woodwork looking polished and new, and the customers surrounding her happy and content. The young girl tends to have that effect on people. She takes after her mother and sister in that, both being aura witches. It’s also a big reason Bora prefers the background work, as her aura is very broad and she tends to over excite and attract people much quicker than most witches.

Minji first met Bora through her aura. Bora was being surrounded by kids wanting to be her friends and despite her social disposition, Bora didn’t like too much attention and ended up trying to keep her distance. Her parents quickly realised this when she came home with Minji in tow, the elder girl explaining she dragged Bora away from a group of kids hovering over her. The 2 girls quickly became very close, Minji’s mother being a high tier potion witch meant she could easily come up with a recipe which lowers Bora’s aura effect towards those around her, without diminishing her actual powers as a witch. Thanks to this, Bora can enjoy a relatively normal life and go on dates with Siyeon without worries. Minji continues to experiment with this potion to test her skills. 

Minji leaves Gahyeon in charge of the bar and walks through the backdoor up to her potions room on the second floor. The first floor holds their shared office and recipe archives. Once in her room, she takes a deep breath. The various herbs and essences she uses are neatly arranged in an old oak cabinet. A dark wooden table sits against the wall, covered in various glasses and utensils with a neat stack of potential recipes scribbled on paper on top of a small desk to the right of it. Moving towards the desk, she pulls her chair backwards, the wheels under it squeaking along the dusty floor. Minji settles down with a plop, a deep sigh escaping her lips. Leaning forward, she places her recipe book in front of her and runs her fingers softly against the leather cover. 

Her mind is running a mile a second, Siyeon’s idea fresh in her mind. These days she finds herself thinking about love more and more. She remembers how happy she was when Bora came to her smiling brightly, telling her about the customer who asked her out. She loved the long talks they’d have after Bora’s dates and seeing her best friend so happy makes her happy. However, the stronger their relationship got, the more Minji felt she should let her best friend go a bit for her to be able to be happy with Siyeon. She’s been finding herself hiding away in her potions room more often these days, wondering when love will come to her.

She envies the relationship Bora and Siyeon have. It’s not that she isn’t popular either, she gets asked out at least once per week by new and old customers but always politely turns them down. She just never feels a click with any of them. Bora nags her to just try it and go on a few dates with someone but Minji can’t seem to force herself to do it. Opening her leatherbound book, she flips to the love potion section and gets to work. She has to get this potion right. Maybe it’ll come in handy for herself too.

  
  


***

‘How was the interview?’ Yoohyeon shrugs, arm linked with Yubin’s, facing the cold winter weather together. The wind nearly blows them away as they decide to run into the nearest cafe to warm up. ‘I don’t think they’ve had someone as competent and excited as me come by before.’ Yubin lets out a low chuckle. She’s used to her best friend’s high energy and has seen many people confused after finding out the numerous degrees the girl sports. 

On the outside, Yoohyeon may look like a lanky beautiful girl with modellike attributes, however, she’s the biggest dork Yubin knows, herself included. ‘Well, I’m sure they’ll accept you then.’ Looking around, Yubin takes in the interior of the cafe. It has the vibes of an old English pub, like the ones she used to visit with Yoohyeon during their early college days. Looking back to her best friend, she makes eye contact. ‘Hot chocolate?’ Both chuckle as they speak at the same time. Getting up, Yoohyeon walks to the counter after taking off her jacket and throwing it over the back of her chair. Yubin gets comfortable at their table, pulling out her phone to look into more sight-seeing spots around the area.

‘2 hot chocolates, please.’ Behind the counter, a young lady smiles back at her with a nod. ‘Not a problem. Would you like whipped cream on those?’ Nodding excitedly, Yoohyeon’s childish expression makes the barista laugh. After paying, Yoohyeon walks back to their table, smiling happily at her best friend currently engrossed with whatever page she had open on her phone. ‘What are you looking at? Haven’t we seen almost everything there is to see in this town already?’ Yubin holds up a finger, signalling she’s too focused to answer the girl right now.

Yoohyeon rests her chin on her hand, letting her eye wander around the cafe. Looking out the window, her heart swells. A few snowflakes make their way down from the cloudy sky, tumbling and twirling in the icy winds, inevitably sticking to any surface they touch. Yoohyeon has always loved the snow. She’s glad Yubin agreed to moving out here in the mountains, where the snow falls heavily in winter and the small community makes for a homey feeling. Now if only they can both land a steady job here. Yoohyeon has already been interviewed by the university in town, renowned for their mythology branch of the English literature major they offer. Mythology just so happens to be Yoohyeon’s favourite string of literature, something she spent many nights reading up on in the university library back at home and in London during her exchange. 

‘Yoo, this is perfect for you!’ Awoken from her daydream by Yubin’s excited voice, Yoohyeon looks up, leaning over the table to look at the screen in her friend’s hands. It shows a picture of the outside of a cosy coffee shop. Atop in wooden cursive lettering, surrounded by an intricate flower design and a dreamcatcher as logo, the name of the cafe, ‘Somnia’, catches her eye. ‘Where is this?’ Yubin smiles brightly, moving back slightly as the waitress brings over their hot chocolates, whipped creamed swaying on top of the hot liquid in a droopy swirl. The scent alone makes the girls feel giddy. 

‘Oh, looking to visit Somnia? You won’t regret it!’ Startled by the waitresses comment, Yoohyeon looks up at her, eyebrow raised. ‘Shouldn’t you be telling us that your cafe is better?’ Shaking with laughter, the girl holds the tray close to her chest after placing their drinks in front of them on the table. Yubin reaches out, dipping her finger through the whipped cream and licking it up happily. She has a sweet tooth. ‘I could. But then I would be lying. Somnia is by far the best coffee shop in town, perhaps even in the country. There is a reason we have so many tourists come up to this remote place in the mountains.’ With a wink and smile, the waitress disappears to tend to the other customers. Confused but amused, Yoohyeon picks up her spoon, quietly tasting her own whipped cream.

‘So, we definitely have to go. It says here it’s the most popular spot in this area and it is listed as a coffee shop which ‘caters to the mystic side of all of us’. It’s perfect for you, Yoohyeon!’ Getting more and more excited about this coffee shop, Yoohyeon and Yubin look through pictures and reviews, all of them positive. They decide to visit the coffee shop the next day, hopefully being able to use the experience to celebrate Yoohyeon’s new job, if they call back in the morning as they promised. 

***

Minji isn’t even startled when Bora loudly barges through the door, announcing her presence with a happy squeal. ‘We just closed up! Another great day with great sales, right babe?’ She nudges Siyeon, who is coolly leaning against the door frame, red-glinting eyes focused on her girlfriend. ‘Definitely. We don’t need a meeting per se but I wanted to tell both of you that you have saved up enough to get that manor in the forest.’ Minji’s eyes widen as she quickly gets up, just in time for Bora to tackle her in a tight hug. 

‘OMG, finally! Minji, we did it!’ Siyeon chuckles, her eyes sparkling at how excited her girlfriend has gotten. Minji’s eyes are sparkling too, but with unshed tears. In a small voice, she turns and speaks to her accountant and friend. ‘Is this true? You’re not trying to prank me or anything?’ Shaking her head, Siyeon approaches the still hugging pair. Settling her hand on each of their shoulders, she smiles brightly. ‘I am entirely serious. I even contacted the real estate agency. They’re glad to finally sell it to you. Give me the word and she’s yours.’ Smiling brightly, Minji lets the tears fall freely, rolling down her cheeks and pooling at her chin to form 1 big drop. She pulls Siyeon into their hug, clinging to the ones who helped make this happen. They’ve been her lifeline for years and now her dream could come true.

‘I love you guys. Thank you so much.’ Clinging to them tightly, she lets herself go. She relishes in the joy as it spreads through her body. Finally, she can go back home. The young owner pulls out of the hug, drying her tears on the back of her hand. ‘Siyeon, make the call first thing in the morning and let’s celebrate! We’ll close the shop in the evening so we can have a nice dinner together, what do you think?’ Instantly, Bora jumps up and down in excitement, a million possible dinner recipes going through her head all at once. ‘Yes! I’ll prepare an excellent meal and we can have one of our midnight walks by the lake again! I need to get groceries or maybe Siyeon can go hunting and we-’ She continues rambling to herself as Siyeon gently guides her out the door. ‘I’ll take her home. Have a good night, Minji. We’ll see you tomorrow. And Minji?’ Smiling softly at her, Siyeon nods, turning slightly serious. ‘They would be more than proud of you. Congratulations.’ 

Minji is left alone with her thoughts. 

***

Smiling brightly, Minji skips down the street on her way to her coffee shop. After last night’s amazing news, she feels like she’s floating on a cloud. The few birds willing to face the cold, chirp around her as her feet make soft tapping sounds against the nearly frozen ground underneath her. The sun is just about rising, allowing Minji to bask in the first rays of warmth for the day, dousing her in a pink glow. 

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Yoohyeon is found tossing and turning in bed. She’s always had trouble sleeping and moving to a new place definitely doesn’t help. Sighing, she notices the first rays of sunlight seeping in through her bare window. She’s yet to decorate as she pleases. Once she lands a stable job, the room will be filled with various plants and books in no time, that much is clear. However, for now she gets up out of her bed and traverses the rather empty room to grab some clothes out of her closet and get ready for her day. Maybe she can scroll through some mythology blogs until Yubin awakes or, hopefully before that, until she gets a call from her possible employers.

Yoohyeon hides a yawn behind her hand as she stirs some sugar into her otherwise plain black coffee. The soft tick of the clock is her only company as she takes a seat on the couch and takes out her phone. Reading through some articles and forums as she sips her coffee, she finds herself slowly awakening more and more. With this new level of awakeness her anxiety about the call she’s expecting also rises. They told her to expect a call between 8 and 10 am, as they would like to finalise paperwork before noon with whomever they decide to accept for the job. Yoohyeon has never been more nervous in her life.

The second the clock shows 8 am, she puts her phone down, not able to look at it until she’s called out of fear of accidentally declining it. After half an hour of staring into her empty coffee cup, she’s brought out of her thoughts by the soft pitter patter of her roommate and best friend, Yubin. She walks in to find Yoohyeon staring into a cup, stiffly seated on the couch. ‘Wow, anxious much?’ Walking into the kitchen, Yubin chuckles and starts preparing some breakfast for the both of them, knowing it isn’t likely that Yoohyeon has eaten already.

The taller of the 2 makes her way towards the kitchen as well and rinses her cup in the sink before leaving it to dry on the dish rack. ‘They’re supposed to call before 10 am…’ Her voice even sounds pouty and stressed, Yubin notes. Yoohyeon takes a seat at the kitchen island, staring at the black screen of her locked phone as if trying to telepathically tell the school to call her. Yubin simply shakes her head, knowing how much Yoohyeon wanted to move and settle here and understanding her anxiety. 

The pair have a silent breakfast with Yoohyeon’s phone between them. At exactly 9:45 am, her phone rings, showing the caller ID as being the headmaster of the school. Yoohyeon’s heart rate picks up and she looks at Yubin in panic, who quickly urges her to pick up. Grabbing the phone, she slides to accept the call and places it against her right ear, left hand anxiously gripping at the collar of her sweater. 

‘Hello, this is Yoohyeon Kim.’ She swallows down her anxiety to sound as stable and chipper as she can muster.

‘ _ Ah, Miss Kim! It’s Jessica Jung, the headmaster of Oculta University. I am pleased to inform you that the whole team wants to welcome you on board!’  _ A wide smile takes over Yoohyeon’s face and Yubin is quick to silently cheer and jump around in front of her. 

‘Thank you so much for this opportunity Miss Jung!’ A soft laugh is heard from the headmaster. ‘ _ Oh, please, call me Jessica. The students here already make me feel old enough. Could you come down to my office around 11 am? We can finalise the paperwork and contact details then.’  _ Yoohyeon nods excitedly before remembering the other can’t see her. ‘Why, yes, of course! I look forward to seeing you again. Thank you again, Jessica.’ After bidding goodbye and putting down her phone, Yoohyeon is tackled in a hug by Yubin.

‘You did it! I knew they couldn’t resist your skills and cute face!’ Laughing together, the friends enjoy the rest of their breakfast before Yoohyeon gets ready to head over to the university. Deciding she doesn’t want to sit at the apartment alone, Yubin walks along with her and already makes a move towards the Somnia cafe. After all, if it’s that popular, it may be smart for her to reserve a table and wait for Yoohyeon. 

  
  


***

Gahyeon hums softly as she serves customer after customer. It’s not particularly busy, though busier than other mornings due to the sign at the front saying they’ll be closed for the evening. Many regulars come in and out to get their fix of their favourite drinks and pastries for the day. Gahyeon greets them sweetly, each of them enjoying talking to the part-timer for a moment before moving on to work or school. 

Bora prepared way too much for the day, making sure they wouldn’t fall behind as she’ll be spending the day preparing for their celebratory dinner at home. Siyeon has some business to attend to, mainly handling paperwork for Minji’s new home. Meanwhile, Minji is spending the day at the coffee shop with Gahyeon but only as a back-up. She has plenty of paperwork and organising to get through for the big move to the manor. The witch can currently be found with her hands in her hair, eyes glowing purple as she desperately tries an organising spell to fix the mess her office is in. 

Minji likes cleanliness but wasn’t necessarily the best at organizing when plans suddenly changed like this. She’s been waiting for this news for years but now that she’s actually at this point, she has no clue what to do. Gahyeon checks in on her occasionally between serving the customers, bringing her a drink or pastry to keep her stamina up. After her last visit she suggested calling Siyeon to come help but Minji wanted to do it on her own and she doesn’t want to burden Siyeon or Bora further. Nodding to herself, Gahyeon’s posture straightens at the sound of the door opening.

‘Welcome to Somnia! How may we help you today?’ The sentence rolls off her tongue naturally but almost gets stuck in her throat near the end as she makes eye-contact with the new customer. Her dark brown eyes are striking against her blue hair. Tucking away a strand of her own pink hair, Gahyeon shyly bows towards the stranger walking towards the bar. Yubin takes her time walking up to the counter, letting her eyes wander over the dark wooden furniture in the coffee shop. When she reaches the bar, she looks up at the cute barista again, smiling softly. Gahyeon gets ready to take an order, her heart beating slightly faster at the proximity of this handsome stranger. ‘Hey, my friend and I are new in town and were told we should definitely visit this place.’ 

Gahyeon nearly swoons at Yubin’s deep and gentle voice. Nodding, she clasps her hands together in front of her. ‘That’s great! Welcome to both town and Somnia!’ Frowning for a moment, she looks around Yubin. ‘Is your friend invisible or?’ Yubin chuckles at the ridiculous question. Gahyeon looks at her with a frown. They’ve had shy supernaturals before, coming in cloaked by a spell or potion. ‘No, they’re at the university, signing their contract. We actually want to have lunch here if that’s possible, to celebrate her finding a job.’ Gahyeon smiles at that. The stranger seems very sweet if she’s willing to go to a strange place alone to ensure a nice celebration for her friend. 

‘Well, you’re definitely coming at the right time. The lunch rush won’t be for another hour and it might get wilder today than usual.’ Tilting her head at the barista, Yubin finds herself leaning against the counter more, intrigued. ‘Why’s that?’ 

Gahyeon clears her throat, trying not to stare. Instead she picks at her apron which Yubin can’t help but find endearing. ‘We also have a celebration today. My sister is preparing dinner tonight. She’s the cook here, you see! So we’ll be closed for the evening.’ Yubin raises her eyebrows.  _ Is this place really that popular that closing for an evening could warrant an extra rush for lunch? _ Yubin straightens, standing up and leaving her hands resting on the countertop. ‘Seems that I’m in luck then, indeed! Congratulations to you as well, whatever the celebration may be for.’ Gahyeon thanks her softly and reaches for the register again. 

‘Would you already like to order something or rather wait until your friend gets here?’ Yubin takes a look at the suggestion boards above Gahyeon. The barista blushes as she follows the sharp line of Yubin’s jaw. ‘I have a sweet tooth.’ Gahyeon looks up to meet her eyes. Yubin smiles and whispers behind her hand. ‘But don’t tell anyone. I have an image to keep up.’ Gahyeon chuckles and pretends to lock her mouth. As she’s about to throw the imaginary key, Yubin reaches out and grabs her wrist gently. ‘Don’t throw it away, I want to be able to hear your lovely voice still.’ 

This time Gahyeon can’t hide the bright blush crawling up her neck to her cheeks. Yubin smiles inwardly at her successful attempt to flirt with the cute girl. Gahyeon attempts to clear her throat and smiles sweetly at the girl in front of her. ‘Well, ehm, I think I know just the drink for you. You can take a seat anywhere and I’ll bring it over.’ Nodding, Yubin stands up straight. ‘How much do I owe?’ The barista blushes, shaking her head. ‘You can pay after your friend has come by and you have ordered everything. That’s easier, is it not?’ Tilting her head, the blue haired girl smiles at her amusedly. ‘Sounds good, ehm?’ 

Getting the hint, the flustered barista smiles, fiddling with her fingers on the counter. ‘Gahyeon. My name is Gahyeon.’ Yubin smiles inwardly, loving the name. ‘Well, Gahyeon, thank you very much. I’ll be waiting for you then.’ Winking, she turns away, leaving Gahyeon flustered, dropping to her knees behind the counter to silently scream into her hand. 

Yubin takes a seat in the back, away from prying eyes near one of the large bookshelves. Putting her coat over the back of her chair, she turns her head to read the titles at her eye level. ‘Yoohyeon is really going to love this place.’ Most of the books have phantastical titles, talking about potions and magic. It’s all right up Yoohyeon’s alley. Smiling to herself, she pulls out her phone to check if Yoohyeon has sent her any updates yet. 

Chuckling at her phone screen, she replies to Yoohyeon’s barrage of messages.

YH:  _ Omg, that was the most stressful yet most amazing meeting of my life! _

YH:  _ Did you get us a spot? _

YH:  _ YUBIN ANSWER ME IM ALREADY ON THE DAMN WAY!!! >:c _

YB:  _ Chill dude _

YB:  _ I got us a nice spot between some books you’ll like _

YB:  _ Barista says they’re closing tonight so we lucky :P _

YH:  _ Barista? You chatted her up didn’t you??? _

YB:  _ See ya in a bit Yooh _

She locks her phone and slips it into her jacket pocket, ignoring the insistent buzzing indicating another barrage of messages from her best friend. She looks up just in time to find Gahyeon walking over to her with a tall black mug, steam rising slowly from the top. ‘Here you go. Enjoy.’ Gahyeon sets the drink in front of Yubin, smiling sweetly, her cheeks puffing up and eyes turning into crescent moons. Yubin smiles back, appreciating the warm cup heating her always cold hands. ‘Thank you, Gahyeon. Mind enlightening me on the choice of drink?’ Clasping her hands behind her back, Gahyeon shyly nods and looks down at the table.

‘You said you have a sweet tooth but you also seem like the kind of person to enjoy deeper flavours, so I made you a dark chocolate milk using our honey-cinnamon milk. There is a piece of dark chocolate in it at the bottom so you can stir while drinking and the flavour will come in layers.’ Yubin smiles up at the barista, genuinely surprised by how much thought she put into a drink for a mere stranger. Lifting the cup, she takes in the aroma, allowing the steam to hit her cheeks and blowing on the dark liquid softly, before attempting to take a sip. The scent alone is soothing her mind. Gahyeon looks up from the table and watches as Yubin takes her first sip. She gulps as her lips wrap around the edge of the cup and bites her own lips in anticipation of her opinion. 

‘Gahyeon, this is divine! You have a real talent!’ She giggles, her blush spreading even further as Yubin sets her cup down and licks her lips happily. There’s a warm glint in her eyes when she looks back at the barista. ‘Thank you so much.’ Gahyeon bows slightly and turns, quickly walking back to the bar as more customers start slipping in. She tries hard not to squeal or faint every time she makes eye contact with Yubin.

***

  
  


Minji smiles to herself as she walks around town. She’s glad that she was able to finish the paperwork for her home with Siyeon already, now able to help Gahyeon at the shop. She’d been worried that the girl would get overworked with the rush coming in due to their closing for the evening. With a skip in her step, she hums to herself as she looks up at the clear sky above her. 

Oblivious to her surroundings, Yoohyeon types away on her phone, sending a barrage of messages to her best friend who’s waiting for her at the coffee shop. With her long legs, it doesn’t take long for her to take a step too far and bump straight into someone. Clumsy as always, Yoohyeon ends up dropping her phone and nearly faceplants the floor herself. Luckily the other side of the collision is more balanced and manages to catch Yoohyeon, wrapping a gentle arm around her waist. ‘Easy there. In a hurry?’ A velvety voice makes Yoohyeon blink out of her stupor. Fixing her glasses on the bridge of her nose, she turns, suddenly aware of the close proximity between herself and a gorgeous lady, slightly shorter than her. ‘Ehm, sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going! I’m terribly sorry!’ Stumbling through an apology, she manages to slip out of the stranger’s hold and bends down to pick up her phone, somehow unscathed after the fall.

‘It’s really not an issue. Is your phone alright?’ Nodding, Yoohyeon blushes at the stranger’s kindness and pockets her phone, looking down slightly. ‘It is, thank you.’ The stranger pats her shoulder with a chuckle and continues on her way with a soft goodbye. Yoohyeon is left in a gay panic, embarassed about the whole encounter. She’s sure Yubin will have a laugh when she tells her but that’s not her priority right now. She squeezes her eyes shut and takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself. The stranger’s sweet voice and lavender scent still flying through her mind. ‘Damnit, Yooh. Gay mess…’ Mumbling to herself, she eventually manages to get back on course, occasionally having to check her phone to make sure she’s still going in the right direction.

  
  


***

  
  


‘Minji! You’re done already?’ Gahyeon greets her excitedly as she enters the shop, a soft smile on her face. ‘It went smoothly thanks to Siyeon’s preparations so I figured I could come help you!’ Grateful, Gahyeon nods at her before turning to the next customer. Slowly, a bit of a line had started forming inside the shop, the regular customers coming to get their fix before closing time. Minji quickly walks to the back and puts on her apron before joining Gahyeon at the counter, greeting the customers alongside her and preparing the drinks Gahyeon sends through to her. Getting into her workflow, the occasional thought of a cute clumsy stranger pops into her head, making her smile and hum to herself.

Yubin smiles with the cup against her lips, watching as Gahyeon is joined by a taller lady, the two working together like an oiled machine. Yubin is glad the barista has backup as it had been steadily getting busier since her own arrival. She glances at her watch, wondering why Yoohyeon is taking so long. She doesn’t have to wonder long as the bell chimes again, and in pops a slightly disheveled Yoohyeon. Yubin sets her cup down before standing up and waving down her friend. Exhaling heavily, Yoohyeon makes her way through the crowd and reaches Yubin in the corner, angrily staring at her. ‘Why didn’t you answer my texts?’ Yubin simply chuckles and shrugs, sitting back down. ‘Take a seat, Grumpy.’ Sighing, Yoohyeon takes off her coat and sets her bag down by her chair. Taking a seat, she takes a moment to observe her surroundings. ‘I told you you’d like it here.’ Yubin smiles at the look of childlike wonder on her best friend’s face. Yoohyeon nods, hand reaching out to the bookshelf next to them. ‘I love it.’ 

Gahyeon looks over in between taking orders, seeing Yubin being joined by her friend. Smiling, she turns back to the next customer, hoping she gets to personally take Yubin’s order again. Minji lifts an eyebrow at her part-timer. She’s seen Gahyeon look over to the same corner table at least a dozen times since she came in. Chuckling at the blush on Gahyeon’s face every time the customer would look back at her, it doesn’t take Minji long to figure out what’s going on. After seeing the customer being joined by another, she nudges Gahyeon. ‘You want to go take that order? Seems like a special customer to you.’ Gahyeon blushes but nods, knowing better than to deny Minji’s teasing which usually simply leads to more teasing. ‘Thank you! Are you sure you’ll be okay here though?’ Minji nods and bumps her hip into Gahyeon, effectively scooting the girl away from the cash register. 

Yubin laughs wholeheartedly as Yoohyeon explains why she was late. Frowning, she playfully smacks her friend’s arm. ‘Stop it, Yubin! It was so embarrassing!’ Yoohyeon flops her head down on the table and feels Yubin gently pat her head. ‘It’ll be fine, Yooh. You’ll probably never see her again anyway!’ Yoohyeon sighs and lifts her head. ‘But I kind of want to see her again?’ Yubin rolls her eyes at Yoohyeon’s gay behaviour. ‘Then woman up next time you see her.’ As her friend sighs, Yubin smiles softly, watching as Gahyeon approaches their table with a wide smile and rosy cheeks. ‘Yubin, I see your friend has arrived.’ Yoohyeon sits up at the new voice and turns to greet the barista. ‘Ehh, hi. My name’s Yoohyeon.’ Smiling softly up at Gahyeon, the latter returns the gesture. ‘My name’s Gahyeon, welcome to Somnia. Can I get your order?’ Yoohyeon nods softly before realising she hasn’t looked at the menu yet. ‘Eh, I haven’t really looked through the menu yet, sorry.’ 

As Gahyeon takes their orders, Minji flies through the row of customers at the front, effectively giving her time to spy on Gahyeon. She watches as the girl blushes when the customer with the shorter hair talks to her.  _ So that’s the one who caught your interest. _ Minji smiles to herself as she finishes making and giving the last of the orders she’s been taking. Looking up, her smile widens. The other one sitting with Gahyeon’s crush, had only been visible from the back so far, but as she turns to watch Gahyeon walk away before no doubt teasing her friend, Minji recognises the spectacles sliding down the bridge of her nose. ‘So you were in a hurry to come to my cafe?’ Smirking, she waits for Gahyeon to tell her their orders.

‘You have got to be kidding me? What are the odds?’ Minji shrugs as she continues making a vanilla cinnamon latte for the stranger who’s name is apparently Yoohyeon. ‘We’re supposed to close soon. Only our regulars are still seated anyway, so why not join our new friends until Bora and Siyeon get here?’ With a wink, Minji picks up the tray with Yoohyeon’s drink and sandwich. Gahyeon quickly plates Yubin’s refill and sandwich and follows in her boss’ footsteps. 

‘Fancy seeing you here.’ Yubin frowns for a moment until Gahyeon comes into view, handing her the tray she’s holding. Yoohyeon turns to the familiar voice and freezes, eyes open wide. ‘You- eh.. but.. how?’ Spluttering nonsens, Yoohyeon feels herself turning more and more red by the second, squirming under Minji’s teasing gaze. ‘Judging by Yooh’s reaction, I take it you were the one she bumped into earlier?’ Minji chuckles and nods at Yubin, extending her hand in greeting. ‘The name’s Minji. I’m the proud owner of this establishment.’ Yubin chuckles at the odds, shaking her hand firmly. ‘I’m Yubin. Yoohyeon and I just moved here not too long ago and are still exploring the town. I must say, I am loving this place already.’ She turns and sends a wink to Gahyeon who’s standing off to the side awkwardly. 

Nudging Gahyeon to sit next to Yubin, Minji grabs herself a seat next to Yoohyeon, admiring the tall girl’s blushing cheeks. ‘So Yoohyeon, you bump into me on the streets and then proceed to ignore me in my own coffee shop?’ Eyes wide, Yoohyeon turns to apologise again when she meets Minji’s clearly teasing gaze. ‘Mean…’ Yubin joins Minji in chuckling at the large puppy’s reaction. ‘I’m sorry, you’re just too easy to tease. And you look cute with a blush.’ Winking at her, Minji leans her head in her hands, admiring as Yoohyeon’s cheeks fill with blood yet again. Their eyes meet and this time Yoohyeon smiles back, feeling more comfortable with the shop owner. 

The 4 spend about an hour chatting and getting to know each other. Minji occasionally gets up to greet the last regulars leaving the shop and turns over their sign from open to closed. ‘It’s such a coincidence we all have something to celebrate today!’ Yoohyeon smiles at Gahyeon’s comment and winks at Yubin as she slips an arm over Gahyeon’s shoulder. ‘Well, I am definitely glad you found yourself a great job, Yoohyeon. This means you’re definitely here to stay, right?’ Minji smiles at her and Yoohyeon nods, trying to match Minji’s piercing gaze. ‘Definitely, this town has grown on me already. And the people in it.’ The pair shares a sweet look, hands finding each other under the table. 

‘Minji, I just got a text from Bora. They’re on the way to pick us up!’ Minji nods and takes off her apron, throwing it on a table behind her. ‘Would you girls want to join us for dinner? We can celebrate all together!’ Yoohyeon and Yubin nod happily, Gahyeon excitedly grabbing Yubin’s hand. ‘Yes! My sister makes way too much food usually anyway!’ Yubin smiles down at her and squeezes her hand. ‘Sounds great to me, right Yooh?’ Yoohyeon nods and gets up with Minji. ‘Could we at least help you guys clean up here? We kept you from it after all.’ Minji nearly melts at the kind words, nodding and leading Yoohyeon to the counter, showing her how to help clean the machines and display cases. Gahyeon pulls Yubin up gently and the pair clean the tables and chairs in the shop together, sharing glances and blushes between them.

  
  


***

  
  


Siyeon chuckles, glad she owns a van to help Bora and Minji with orders. Bora excitedly clasps the car door, waiting for Siyeon to park near the shop. ‘Excited?’ Bora nods, her eyes bright and sparkling with joy. ‘Minji finally gets back her family’s house and both she and Gahyeon have found someone they like? Of course I’m excited! I can’t wait to feed everyone and see them smile.’ Siyeon’s slow-beating heart speeds up. It’s moments like these that she’s reminded of her girlfriend’s absolutely genuine kindness, always thinking of others before herself. She counts herself lucky to be with her. ‘Let’s meet them then.’ Parking a few metres down the street, Siyeon cuts the engine and chuckles as Bora jumps out as quickly as she can manage. She watches her nearly trip over her own feet and with a shake of her head, the vampire makes sure the van is safely locked before following her girlfriend.

Minji chuckles as Yoohyeon rubs her back. ‘I warned you.’ Pouting, Yoohyeon nods, inwardly happy at making Minji smile with her clumsiness. Yubin laughs loudly and slaps Yoohyeon on the shoulder. ‘Don’t worry, she’s always clumsy like this. Slipping on a mopped floor is one of the less-dangerous things I’ve seen happen to her.’ Gahyeon laughs along, covering her mouth. The door bursts open and all girls turn to find a smaller girl excitedly smiling at them. ‘HI!’ Bora excitedly rushes forward and hugs Minji and her sister tightly. ‘Oh, these girls are so pretty and I can tell they’re kind. Of course my best friend and my sister have amazing taste!’ Minji shakes her head with a smile and pats Bora’s head. Gahyeon blushes furiously, trying to get out of her sister’s tight grasp.

Meanwhile, Yubin and Yoohyeon smile softly at the affectionate girl. They had been warned that Bora could be a bit much sometimes. ‘Babe, you’re embarrassing Gahyeonnie again.’ Siyeon saunters into the shop casually, shaking her head at her girlfriend’s actions. She pouts but lets go and instead slides up to her girlfriend. ‘But Signie, I’m just excited for dinner! And they haven’t dated in forever!’ As Bora slips her arms around Siyeon’s waist, the vampire melts at her pouty lips and caresses her cheeks. ‘I know, love, but give them some time and space too, alright?’ Leaning up on her tippy toes, Bora captures Siyeon’s lips in a sweet kiss. The vampire smiles into it and breaks away, looking over her girlfriend’s head at the new faces. Yoohyeon and Yubin both stare at the cuddly couple, amused and envious. ‘Nice meeting you two. I’m Siyeon and this is my overly-excited girlfriend, Bora.’ She pulls Bora along to stand closer to the rest.

‘Hello, I’m Yoohyeon and this is my best friend, Yubin. Thanks so much for letting us join you for dinner.’ Bora’s eyes light up at Yoohyeon’s kind words and Siyeon has to hold her back to stop her from attacking the girl in one of her well-known tight Bora hugs. To Yoohyeon and Yubin, however, it simply looks like Bora is shaking in Siyeon’s arms. ‘Speaking of which, I parked the van down the street. Are you all ready to go?’ Minji nods and moves behind the counter, checking that the register is locked and grabbing her bag and jacket. Gahyeon wraps herself in her jacket as well, bag already on her shoulder. ‘We’re ready.’ Yoohyeon and Yubin nod, following behind them all. Once they exit the shop, Minji locks the door and casts a quick security spell under her breath. 

Siyeon starts up the car and checks the girls in the car through her mirror. Yubin and Gahyeon are chatting on the backseat in hushed tones, while Yoohyeon and Minji simply share shy looks in the middle seat. Next to Siyeon, Bora is humming along to the radio while holding her right hand. ‘It’ll take about 15 minutes. Everyone ready?’ A chorus of ‘yeahs’ and ‘yeps’ sounds though the car and Siyeon smoothly drives off, rubbing her girlfriend’s hand comfortingly.

  
  


***

Minji tears up as she stands in front of her parental home. It’s finally back in her possession. Bora smiles as she pulls her best friend into her new home. ‘Come on, I took the liberty of cleaning up and decorating for the occasion!’ Minji wipes away her happy tears and follows along, chuckling softly. Siyeon ushers their guests inside along with Gahyeon and leads them to the dining room. ‘You may have a tour of the house after dinner. Those two need a moment for now. Bora’s been busy all day.’ Gahyeon smiles and nods up at her before pulling Yubin along to take a seat at the large dining table. ‘This place is lovely.’ Siyeon nods and proudly looks around. She splurged a bit with Bora, getting the whole place furnished as quickly as possible for Minji to be able to feel at home again. ‘It’s Minji’s home. It should at the very least be lovely.

Yoohyeon nods pensively, adjusting her glasses before taking off her jacket and placing it on the back of one of the dining room chairs. Taking a seat, she smiles at Yubin and Gahyeon across the table. The two are chatting happily with Gahyeon showing Yubin something on her phone. Siyeon leans on the back of the chair next to Yoohyeon and flashes her a menacing smile. Gulping, Yoohyeon stares up at her, wondering if she’s dreaming or if Siyeon’s eyes really seem to be turning red. ‘I’ll give you the same warning I’ll give your friend over there. If you dare hurt Minji or Gahyeon in any way, trust that you’ll have me to deal with. Do I make myself clear?’ Yoohyeon nods, shaking slightly in her seat. Just as quick, Siyeon’s face returns to a soft expression, nodding at Yoohyeon before heading towards the hallway. ‘I’ll help Bora bring in the food.’ 

Blinking, Yoohyeon runs a hand through her hair, confused at what just happened. ‘You alright over there?’ Minji’s smile comes into view as she takes a seat next to Yoohyeon. ‘Yeah, just got lost in thought for a moment.’ Minji looks her in the eyes and nods. ‘Siyeon talked to you, didn’t she?’ Yoohyeon’s eyebrows rise in shock. ‘Don’t give me that look. We all know she’s super protective of us all. She’ll willingly kill anyone who dares cross us.’ Chuckling, Minji shakes her head as Yoohyeon smiles nervously. ‘Haha, I get that. Ehm, she’s quite intimidating…’ Minji shrugs. ‘She’s a big softie, really. It’s only natural for her to seem cold and intimidating to those who don’t know her well, really. Most of them tend to appear that way on the outside.’ Again, Yoohyeon frowns, the skin between her eyebrows creases together. ‘Them?’ She mutters to herself, trying to make sense of Minji’s words but her thoughts are quickly interrupted by Bora and Siyeon entering the room.

‘LET’S FEAST!’ Bora and Siyeon walk back and forth, putting out plates of several amazing dishes. The different scents mix and mingle in the air, dousing the dining room in a heavenly fragrance of delicious food. Minji goes around making sure everyone has something to drink and once she’s settled, she urges everyone to dig in. Yoohyeon happily tries every dish, sighing contentedly as her taste buds seem to enter heaven with every bite. Minji chuckles next to her, occasionally pointing out when Yoohyeon’s excited eating would leave her with smudges or crumbs on her face. After a while, they’re comfortably chatting, and Yoohyeon makes eye-contact with Siyeon. She’s seated comfortably in her chair, one arm resting on the back of Bora’s chair and the other grasping her wine glass. Yoohyeon frowns for a moment before blurting out her thoughts. ‘Did Siyeon already eat?’ 

Yubin turns towards Siyeon and nods softly. She’d also noticed she hadn’t eaten anything this whole time. Gahyeon purses her lips to stop from giggling to which Yubin gives her a confused look. Minji, Bora, and Siyeon make eye-contact for a moment before turning to Yoohyeon and Yubin. ‘Did you two come here without knowing?’ Yubin tilts her head and shrugs when Yoohyeon eyes her. ‘Without knowing what?’ Gahyeon chuckles and turns to Yubin. ‘This town, we’re known for our supernatural significance.’ Yubin and Yoohyeon nod to this. It’s a fact that the town is very popular among those interested in the occult and supernatural. ‘Yeah? That’s a large part of why I wanted to come work and live here. I’ve always loved mythology and majored in it.’ 

Minji smiles softly at the girl next to her. ‘For someone who knows so much on the subject, you’re very oblivious, Yoohyeon.’ Siyeon sighs across from her and sets down her wine glass. Turning to Yoohyeon, she pulls Bora closer to her. The smaller woman blushes, having a feeling of where this was heading. ‘Yoohyeon, we’re supernaturals. I’m a vampire.’ Yoohyeon and Yubin share a look before laughing awkwardly. ‘Yeah, sure. Is that what you guys go for to attract more tourists? It’s pretty cool.’ Siyeon rolls her eyes before looking at Yoohyeon again and showing her deep-red eyes. ‘Do I look like a run-of-the-mill cosplayer to you?’ Bora puts a hand on Siyeon’s chest, calming her down. She knows how much pride Siyeon has in her vampiric family background. ‘You have high-end lenses?’ Yubin offers an awkward explanation to which Gahyeon shakes her head with a sigh. ‘You’ve done it now…’

Siyeon growls softly, startling the confused humans at the table. She bares her teeth and shows off her fangs to which Bora blushes and tries to push her back in her chair. ‘Signie, calm down. They get the point.’ Yoohyeon and Yubin nearly jump out of their chairs, startled by the sudden hostility and display of Siyeon’s fangs. ‘What?!’ Minji and Gahyeon look at them with an amused expression and shrug. ‘She’s a vampire. She told you.’ Yoohyeon shakes her head and looks back up at Siyeon. ‘But.. How?’ Growling lower, Siyeon looks like she’s ready to pounce. Bora is quick to straddle her girlfriend, holding her head and bringing her into a deep kiss. Distracted but still on edge, Siyeon breaks the kiss, opting to bite down on Bora’s neck instead to which her small girlfriend bites down a moan.

Yoohyeon looks away quickly, embarrassed by herself and what she caused. ‘S-sorry…’ Gahyeon and Minji get up and pull the girls with them. ‘They’ll need a moment, let’s go for a walk.’ The humans nod with flushed cheeks, following behind them. Minji leads them through the house, pointing out several rooms. ‘I lost the house when my parents passed away but because we’ve always had a good standing with everyone in the community, they managed to put off the listing until I’d make enough money to buy it back.’ Yoohyeon and Yubin nod, intrigued by how this day has turned out. ‘I’m sorry to pry but, if Siyeon is a vampire, ehm…’ Minji chuckles. ‘Then what are we? Why, we’re witches. More specifically, I’m a potion witch and Gahyeon and Bora are aura witches.’ Yubin and Yoohyeon gulp and cling to each other for a moment, letting the information seep in.

‘You guys really had no clue, huh?’ Yoohyeon nods slowly, taking a deep breath. ‘Is everyone in this town supernatural?’ Minji shakes her head and gently squeezes Yoohyeon’s arm. ‘We’re a balanced mix of supernatural, human, and even hybrids. We all live together peacefully here. Though you will find a lot more supernaturals here than elsewhere in the world.’ Yubin turns to look at Gahyeon with a soft smirk on her lips. ‘That explains why I felt so bewitched by you from the moment I saw you today.’ Gahyeon blushes, flailing her arms around in a weird attempt to brush off the flirty comment by Yubin. Minji and Yoohyeon burst out into laughter, clinging to each other tightly. 

Yubin chuckles and takes Gahyeon’s flailing hand in hers gently. ‘Seriously though, would your aura have anything to do with that?’ Minji shakes her head. ‘Gahyeon and Bora’s auras mainly make people feel comfortable around them and want to befriend them. They can’t make you fall for them with their aura alone, if that’s what you’re implying.’ It’s Yubin’s turn to blush now, looking down at the floor while still holding Gahyeon’s hand gently. She nods and clears her throat. ‘That’s… good to know.’ Yoohyeon smiles softly at her best friend before turning to Minji. ‘If you’re a potion witch, do you add something to your drinks to make people want to come back?’ Minji shakes her head with a soft smile. ‘No, not standardly. Only upon request or for certain specials. We always make sure it’s clear when there’s magic in the drink. Irresponsible potion concocting is not one of my hobbies, don’t worry.’ 

The 4 comfortably walk back towards the dining room to find Siyeon and Bora having already cleared the table. Minji shrugs and leads them to the living room, where she expects Bora has decided to lay out dessert. Once they enter, they stumble upon a lazily smiling Siyeon sitting in one of the arm chairs with a flushed and smiling Bora on her lap. ‘Ah, there you 2 are.’ Gahyeon smirks at her sister’s girlfriend. ‘Feeling better, Siyeon?’ Licking her fangs and looking down at her girlfriend, Siyeon nods. ‘Never been better…’ Bora squeaks and smacks her girlfriend’s shoulder before turning to everyone. ‘Take a seat and enjoy some dessert!’ Several pastries and sets of ice-cream are beautifully displayed on the low glass coffee table in the middle of the room. Minji pulls Yoohyeon into the loveseat with her quickly, pointing out her favourite cakes. Gahyeon smiles as Yubin leads her to sit on the available coach together.

After a few minutes of happily enjoying dessert, Siyeon clears her throat. ‘I would like to apologise for my behaviour earlier this evening. I have some issues with people denying my heritage, so to speak.’ Yoohyeon and Yubin smile at the vampire awkwardly. ‘It’s okay. We were just really surprised. Sorry we didn’t believe you.’ Siyeon shakes her head. ‘It’s all good now.’ She flashes them a shiny smile, fangs exposed once again. Bora turns to her younger sister with a gentle smile. ‘Gahyeonnie, will your friend be staying over?’ Yubin gulps and turns red. ‘W-what?’ Minji laughs whole-heartedly, making Yoohyeon’s heart beat faster. ‘We were planning on spending the night here as a celebration as well. There are plenty of rooms so you’re more than welcome to stay with us.’ Biting her lip, Yoohyeon looks over to Yubin. ‘I mean, I don’t think we’d mind? If we’re really not a bother.’ Minji smiles brightly and boldly grabs Yoohyeon’s hand in hers. ‘You’re a delight to have around, if anything.’ 

***

Settling into their guest room for the night, Yoohyeon and Yubin share a look before quietly giggling to themselves. ‘Who knew we’d end up in an actual supernatural town and spending the night at a mansion in the woods with a vampire and 3 witches?’ Yoohyeon shakes her head with a smile before crawling into the bed. ‘Honestly, not me. I’m happy though.’ Yubin agrees and crawls in next to her best friend. ‘I think we got lucky here.’ Nodding, Yoohyeon takes off her glasses and cuddles up to Yubin. Apparently, one of their regular customers and close friend, Handong, is the other mythology professor at the university and looks forward to meeting me. I think we got more than lucky, Bin.’ They curl up under soft pink blankets, arms wrapped around each other comfortably. Outside, snow falls slowly, wolves howling in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! :D
> 
> Have a good day/night and stay safe <3
> 
> hmu on twt or cc if ya want @deukae_sha1


End file.
